Coolsville Idol
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: This is where Daphne, Velma, Fred, Mary Jane, Angel, Patrick, and Shaggy and Scooby try out for Coolsville Idol. Randy, Steven, and Jennifer are included. And do tell me who should win the contest. I'll do another ficlet that announces the winner.


**Special Guests: Randy Jackson, Steven Tyler, Jennifer Lopez  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Announcer: Welcome to Coolsville Idol, folks! We are here in Coolsville, Ohio to find the greatest singing sensation! Here we have our wonderful judges, Randy Jackson, and Steven Tyler! And here we have our eight, contestants are...Daphne Blake, Angel Dynamite, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, Patrick Wisely, Mary Jane Brennan, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo...<strong>_

_****_

**  
><strong>_(Daphne, Angel, Velma, Fred, Scrappy, Patrick, Mary Jane, Shaggy and Scooby come on the stage, waving to the audience.)  
><em>  
><em><strong>Announcer: Our first contestant is the sexy red-headed babe, Daphne Blake!<br>**_  
><em>(Daphne grabs the microphone and starts to sing...)<br>_  
><strong>Daphne:<strong>_(singing and dancing) _

_"Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground!<em>

**Background vocal:** _"Everybody in the club!"_  
><strong>Daphne: <strong>_"Evacuate the dance floor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground!"___

**Jennifer: This woman is sexy with that purple dress and those dance moves…..  
>Randy: True, but Cascada has done this better.<br>Steven: I beg to differ, Randy. She gives a lot of energy in this song…  
>Randy: And sluttiness in the choreography…..Next contestant, please...<br>**

**Angel Dynamite:**_(singing and dancing)  
><em>

_"__It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to<br>My favorite place  
>I gotta get my body moving<br>Shake the stress away  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<br>Possible candidate, yeah  
>Who knew<br>That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
>You makin' staying over here, impossible<br>Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
>If you don't have to go, don't!<em>

_Do you know what just started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<br>Just let the music play  
>We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face!"<em>

**Chrous**:_ "Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa (X5)"_

_"I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!<em>

_I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the<br>Please don't stop the music!"_

__

**Randy: Now, that's what I call ****_soul_****….  
>Jennifer: Angel has a lot of it to go 'round…<br>Steven: That woman is so loveable, with her 'Fro, her green suit and pants, and the earphones…..she's going places…..**

**Velma:**_(singing and dancing)  
><em>  
><em>"Turn the beat around<em>

_Love to hear percussion_

_Turn it upside down_

_Love to hear percussion_

_Love to hear it!_

_Blow horns, you sure sound pretty,_

_Your violin keeps moving to the nitty-gritty_

_When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratching_

_Then you'll know the rhythm carries all the action!_

_Woah_!"

**Chorus: **_"Turn the beat around!"_

**Velma:** _"Turn it around!"_

**Chorus: **_"Love to hear percussion!"_

**Velma: **_"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

**Chorus: **_"Turn it upside down!"_

**Velma: **_"Heeeeyyyyyy!"_

**Chorus:**___"Love to hear percussion!"_

**Velma: **_"My, my, my, my, my!"_

**Chorus:** _"Love to hear it!"_

**Velma: **_**"**__Got to hear it!"_

**Chorus: **_"Turn the beat around!"_

**Velma:** _"Go, go, go, go, go, go boogie!"_

**Chorus: **_"Love to hear percussion!"_

**Velma: **_"Move your feet, when you feel the beat, yeah!"_

**Chorus: **_"Turn it upside down!"_

**Velma: **_"Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy!"_

**Chorus: **_"Love to hear percussion!_

**Velma: **_**"**__WOOOOOAH!"_

**Chorus:** _"Love to hear it!"_

____

**Jennifer: Well, this is new. The down-to-earth Velma Dinkley singing a hot party song…..  
>Randy: Now, I've seen it all…<br>Steven: This girl is living proof that you don't have to dress like a skeezer to be a star. I mean, look at her cute attire.  
>Randy: Now, that's a <strong>**_lady…_******

**Fred:**_(rapping)__ Yo, check it out…..___

_"__Once upon a time in Kyla park  
>Where they live life fast and they scared of dark<br>There was a little fool by the name of Cris  
>Nobody paid him any mind<br>No one gave a crap!_

Knowing he could rap  
>No one lift a hand<br>So he went about his bidness  
>And devised the plan!<p>

_Made a CD then he hit the block  
>Fifty thousand sold, seven dollars a pop<br>Hold the phone, three years later  
>Stepped out the swamp with ten and a half gators!<em>

_Now all around the world on the microphone  
>He leaves your boobs smellin like Burberry cologne<br>Still ride the chrome  
>Got bidness in the kitchen<br>Never home alone!_

_And he's on the grind  
>Please let me know if he's on your mind<br>And respect you'll gimmie  
>Ludacris, I look lord like Timmy<br>Had the Clint East rumor  
>I got a head ache and its not a tumor!<em>

_Get up on my lap get my head tucked tight  
>Sprayed so I never let the bed bugs bite<br>I'm hard to the core  
>Core to the right<br>You drop down turn around pick up hella clipe (ya)!"_

__**Randy: Fred, I'm scared of you, talking like that…..  
>Steven: You see, this is coming out of the same innocent looking man with the white and blue shirt, blue jeans, and the orange scarf…<br>Jennifer: Mmm-hmm, something is wrong with that.  
><strong>

**Patrick: **_(clears throat, then starts singing)  
><em>

"There's a party tonight, you're in a red light zone  
>If you don't want a ticket you better move on<br>If you break the law you gotta pay your dues  
>Ain't much better if you play it by the rules!<p>

'Cause it's so easy, it's so right  
>It's so easy to rock it with your body, baby<br>It's so easy, it's so right  
>It's so easy if you drive it all night<p>

No parking, baby  
>No parking on the dance floor<br>No parking, baby  
>No parking on the dance floor<p>

Let me hear you blow your horn!"

**Chorus: **_"Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep! Shake it, baby!  
>Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep!<br>Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep! Rock it, baby  
>Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep!"<em>

**Randy: Now, that song was a little bit more decent.  
>Jennifer: Well, what does one expect from the nice, good-natured Patrick Wisely?<br>Steven: Yeah, he seems to be a great, family-friendly guy.**

**Mary Jane:****_(singing)_**

**"**_You see, I've been dancin' on the floor darlin'  
>And I feel like I need some more and I<br>Feel your body close to mine and I  
>Move on love it's about that time!<em>

_Make me feel - mighty real  
>Make me feel - mighty real<em>

_You make me feel mighty real  
>You make me feel mighty real!<em>

_When we get home darlin' and it's  
>Nice and dark and the music's in Vienna<br>Still your hot and you kiss me back and it  
>Feels real good and I know you love me<br>Like you should!"_

**Randy: Sylvester would be proud…..  
>Jennifer: Mary Jane, you are going places with those moves and that voice!<br>Steven: Honey, I can SO see you in Hollywood!**

**_Announcer: Now, folks, we are here the last two contestants, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and Scoobert Doo! _**

**Scooby: **_**"**__The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria, I'll do ya in the bottom, while yer drinking San Grea!"_

**Shaggy: **_**"**__Nachos, Lemonheads, and my dad's boat, you wont go down cause my dick can float!"_

**Scooby: **_**"**__We sail around the world and go port to port, everytime I c**, I produce a quart."_

**Shaggy: **_**"**__Put on ya life vests let's drop anchor, there's a nice lady, o, I'd like to swank her!"_

**Randy: Okay, okay, you guys, you just got stopped…..do you idiots know that there are children watching this program? Do you realize that?**

**Shaggy and Scooby: Sorry…..**

****

_**Announcement: Okay, folks! Now it's time to vote who will be the next Coolsville Idol! Will it be Daphne, Angel, Velma, Fred, Patrick, Mary Jane, or Shaggy and Scooby! So comment now! The next post for the decided winner will be based on the person (people) with the most votes! Tune in my next post to see who the winner is!**_

_**Note: The lyrics are created by Sylvester, Vicki Sue Robinson, Cascada, Rihanna, Ludacris, Midnight Star, John C. Reilly, and Will Ferrell. Announcer, Steven, Randy, and Jennifer belong to American Idol. Scooby Doo characters belong to Warner Brothers.**_**  
><strong> 


End file.
